Faust YuGiOh Style
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Ancient Egypt fic. As an aged Pharaoh Atemu laments about his life, Zork gives him an offer that he cannot refuse but the price is Atemu's soul. Will Atemu take the offer? What will the consequences be in Atemu's choice? Hints of het and shonenai
1. Prologue

**FAUST, YU-GI-OH STYLE **

**

* * *

**

Faust has been one of the well-explored pieces in literature. It has been the topic of many plays, operas, books, movies, and other creative pieces all over the world - whether it be loosely based, or following the actual story line.

Two famous writers in literary history wrote their own version of the Faustian story. The first one was Goethe, the German novelist. The second one was Christopher Marlowe, an English writer during Shakespeare's time.

The fundamental Faustian plot is the same: a man makes a pact with Mephistopheles (the Devil) and sells his soul to the dark forces. The Faustian figure then struggles to find realization and eventually redemption.

Goethe's and Marlowe's Faust did, however, have a difference: what went on within the heart and mind as well as the consequences faced due to their decisions.

Marlowe's Faust does not get redeemed (yep, the demons of the underworld pull him in to join them).

Goethe's Faust is redeemed at the end but boy, does he suffer a lot to earn his soul back.

Goethe's version expands more with the inner workings of the mind – the conflict between a person's desire to be good and to give in to the darkness within their soul. Although Marlowe's version has the same elements, Goethe's Faust (I strongly believe) does a better job in exploring the human psyche.

So I got inspired to do a Faustian story, Yu-Gi-Oh style. What better way to tell an awesome tale than telling it through the eyes of our well-loved Yu-Gi-Oh characters?

Let me just give a forewarning…

Faust – particularly Goethe's version – has a lot of drama, supernatural elements, and angst in it. As angst-ridden as it is, Goethe's work has a lot of edifying and redeeming values to impart its readers. I hope to do the same with my version of the story.

For those who have read Goethe's work before, please don't expect that this story will progress and end exactly like his version. Remember, this fanfic is loosely based on Goethe's and Marlowe's version :-D.

Enough said. Before I start my tale, here are a few things to iron out:

**Setting**

Ancient Egypt. Forty years of peace have been achieved. The duel monsters are sealed in stone tablets. Set, Teana, Jono, and Seren are as young as they are in the anime and manga. Shimon, the Pharaoh' s counselor, died a long time ago.

As of our dear Pharaoh Atemu, he is thirty-four years older than the characters mentioned above. Kujaku Mai (Mai Valentine) is forty years older than the characters mentioned above.

**Main Character List (Who's Playing Who)**

**Pharaoh/ Atemu: **Atemu or the other Yugi

**Zork:** (in the manga, he is Akunadin's shadow spirit that Atemu imprisons in the Puzzle)

**Teána:** Teá Gardner (Mazaki Anzu in the anime and manga)

**Seren: **Serenity Wheeler (Kawaii Shizuka in the anime and manga)

**Jono:** Joey Wheeler (Jonouchi Katsuya in the anime and manga)

**Set:** Seto Kaiba

**Pharaoh Atemu** is our Faustian figure

**Zork** is our Mephistopheles figure

**Teána** is our Gretchen figure, one of Faust's love interests. Rest assured she is a minor character here

**Seren **is Jono's sister

**Jono** is Seren's brother

**Set **is one of the Pharaoh's high priests and our Faustian figure's main love interest

**Mai** is Teána's mother

The character list will be updated once new characters are introduced.

Okey dokey, my dear folks, hope you enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it :-D

**PJ Zatken **

**

* * *

**

_"Another day..." _

Although the sun shone brilliantly to herald a new day full of good tidings, the great Pharaoh Atemu was in despair as he stood at the huge balcony of his bedroom chambers. His view afforded him a spectacular Egypt in all its glory.

Before, knowing that he had a huge contribution in making Egypt a renowned and respected civilization was enough to make Atemu satisfied. He was proud of his land and most especially its citizens. It warmed his heart just to see children laughing, playing, and enjoying their young lives.

However, something inside Atemu began to erode over the past few years – to be blown away just like the sands in the desert. Even a smile from an innocent child could not pacify his troubled soul. The closer he approached his fiftieth birthday, the more that he lamented about not living a fulfilled life.

Atemu's father, Akunamukanon, gently ingrained in Atemu the duties and responsibilities of wielding the crown. After all, his father was right: the Pharaoh was the living embodiment of the Egyptian gods.

The closer that Atemu reached adolescence, the harder this reality had been pressed against him – so hard that when he finally ascended the throne at age fourteen, he was physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually ready to assume the responsibility. He whole-heartedly accepted the burdens that the crown and throne carried – the first ten years of his reign being the most challenging.

When Egypt was transferred under Atemu's leadership, the land was in turmoil due to invaders and internal strife within his council. Eventually, when the dark magic ran amuck, he and his priests sealed the monsters inside stone tablets - locking away their mystical ferocity and making them ready to do their master's bidding. As he learned how to harness the true powers of the Millennium Items, most especially the Millennium Puzzle, nearly all who threatened Egypt and her citizens disappeared.

Egypt enjoyed the peace she richly deserved for thirty years and counting under Atemu's leadership. The land became so peaceful that the monsters sealed inside the stone tablets remained unused and their existence simply became a spectacular myth.

Once his homeland achieved peace, Pharaoh Atemu concentrated in the welfare of the land and the citizens. Over the years, he did not bother to marry or find someone to share his heart with. Many monarchs have sent their daughters for his consideration, only to have every single beautiful noble maiden respectfully returned to her respective homeland empty-handed.

Atemu's counselor, Shimon, constantly advised him so long ago to marry and produce an heir to the throne.

"The citizens are my heir and my family," was all that Atemu said to Shimon, leaving the wizened counselor miffed but silent in the Pharaoh's decisive remark.

Atemu's own words now echoed within his empty heart at he stared at the splendor of Egypt at his bedchamber balcony.

Regretting his words from long ago and with his hands clasped together, Atemu deeply sighed and tiredly leaned on the marble railing. He mused, _"Thirty-six years went by quickly. I achieved what needed to be done for the land. Have I outlived my purpose in this world, the land, and its citizens?"_

Atemu then saw Set walking downstairs at the gardens, the morning sun being reflected against Set's smooth skin and giving the latter the pinkish hue of life.

As Atemu's amethyst eyes followed the High Priest's movements, he was reminded of how he was in his prime years: handsome, energetic, muscular, and proud. If he was as young as Set at this very moment, he would have given the latter a neck-to-neck competition.

However, reality sadly reminded Atemu as to how his regal physical stature transitioned over the years. His once-enthralling amethyst eyes were now listless. His brilliant tri-colored mane lost its sheen due to the grays that betrayed his age. His muscles lost rigor and tone. His once-smooth face lost its youthful features due to the passage of time.

Unable to fight back his overwhelming emotions, tears began to flow from Atemu's eyes. His heart cried out his most earnest wish. _"Ah, to be young again... I would give up everything to recapture all that was lost. Is there not a way to be finally rewarded for every sacrifice that I have done?" _

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle activated – startling the pondering Pharaoh and making him assess the eeriness looming over him. He frantically pondered, _"This is strange. The Puzzle has not done this in decades." _

Minutes later, the Puzzle subsided and left the thought-plagued and heart-burdened Pharaoh to once again lament and hope for things that never could be.

**End Prologue**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. And of course, Faust belongs to Goethe, Marlowe, and whoever owns the rights to it. The rest belongs to little, lowly me who loves Yu-Gi-Oh and Faust._


	2. The Proposal

**FAUST - YU-GI-OH STYLE**

**Chapter Two: The Proposal

* * *

**

Although the desert wind was exceptionally chilly, it did not deter Pharaoh Atemu from reading the mountain of political proposals written in papyrus scrolls. As tiring as going through the arguments and counter-arguments of each proposal was to him, he welcomed it as a pleasant distraction from the inner dilemma that plagued him over the years.

It was already in the middle of the night but sleep had trouble visiting his worn-out body. The only company he had in his chambers were the scrolls and the candle that served as his intimate illumination. He eventually picked up his pace and worked feverishly, hoping that fatigue would eventually force his body to retire.

As the night grew deeper, the wind howled. The candle and torches in Atemu's bedchambers provided an ambiance of gloom and dread. He was too pre-occupied, however, to notice such trivial details.

In the middle of the eerie silence, the Millennium Puzzle activated.

Atemu abruptly stopped everything that he was doing. After assessing how eerie his surroundings were, overwhelming fear enveloped him. Mustering the courage within him, he balled up his fists, stood up, and looked around his bedchambers. His instincts used to be excellent when it came to sensing the unusual, but time rendered his sixth sense unused.

However, something inside Atemu was screaming the fact that he was not alone.

Garnering all the nerves within him, Atemu said in a booming voice, "Reveal yourself!"

A deeply malevolent voice hissed, "As you wish..."

Momentarily, a shadowy specter – much larger and taller than Atemu's frame – materialized from the void. The specter eventually solidified. It was more demonic in nature and from its physical manifestation, there were indications that he came from the same dark powers that the Millennium items draw upon.

Deep within him, Atemu was absolutely afraid. However, he figured that any display of weakness before this demon would spell his imminent and immediate doom. He breathed deeply - trying to maintain his composure - and demanded, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"As of now, it is not important who I am. What is important, though, is _why_ I am here."

The elderly Pharaoh impatiently replied, "I have no time for your games. Be gone!"

The demon - feet suspended a foot from the ground - floated towards and then circled around Atemu. As if trying to intimidate and assess his prey at the same time, the demon said, "What I offer you now is far from a game. I know that your heart yearns for another chance to live your life. Would you not want to live your life - the way that it was supposed to have been lived decades ago?"

Atemu hid his gasp of surprise. His mind swam – searching for an answer as to how the demon actually knew what his innermost feelings contained. He stood his ground and held his facade of confidence and defiance. "I do not know what you are talking about."

The entity sarcastically laughed. His malevolently deep voice resonated within the Pharaoh's bedchamber. "Surely you will deny everything. What if I tell you that I could turn back the hands of time – and much, much more?"

"Turn back the hands of time?" Atemu incredulously mumbled as he remained petrified and speechless.

Chuckling, the demon added, "I could also do much, much more than that..."

There was a long period of silence between them.

However, the demon knew what was inside Atemu's mind. All that the entity needed to do was to jerk Atemu back to reality. "No response? I guess that my proposal will have no value to you. So long, and I bid you farewell…."

A thick fog slowly formed between the demon and Atemu, the latter seeing that the entity was about to disappear into the void.

The elderly Pharaoh panicked as he saw the demon slowly disintegrating. He felt as if his only hope for getting a second lease on life was slowly dissolving as well. He eventually found his voice as he frantically cried out, "Wait! Do not go!"

The fog immediately disappeared...

The demon's already-disappearing form solidified within a second. "So you do need me after all..."

This time, the wizened ruler probingly stared at the entity. "You said that you have a proposal for me."

The demon nodded and smirked. "Yes, I do. I will give what your heart most earnestly desires first. You will have free reign to obtain and do anything that you please."

Atemu's amethyst eyes widened. "_Another _chance in life?" he pondered as his heart and mind raced. "By the gods, could it be possible?"

The entity - aware that he piqued the elderly monarch's interest - gave a devilishly satisfied smile. "Of course, my dear Pharaoh, you must realize that nothing comes for free."

Atemu swallowed long and hard. He clenched his teeth and braced himself. "Name your price."

"You must enter into a pact with me. The pact requires your soul and a few precious drops of your blood."

"What else do you need after that?"

"Your blood and soul are all I require. I will demand nothing more after our trade."

The elderly monarch tightly closed his eyes and deeply breathed. He then shook his head after assessing the demonic proposal. "That is too heavy a price."

The entity shook his head in disagreement, then in his most persuasive voice remarked, "Just imagine what can be accomplished if you accept this proposal. You will have another opportunity to live life knowing what you now know. Your lease in life will be extended. You will be able to rule your beloved people towards more decades of peace and prosperity - maybe even more, if you wish."

Atemu remained speechless.

The demon then scoffed, "Your blood and soul are such a paltry price to pay for such invaluable gifts."

Another moment of silence passed between them. Atemu, now folding his arms across his chest, inquired, "What happens to my soul afterwards?"

"Your soul will belong to me for eternity. My ownership of your soul starts from the day that you make the pact with me."

The Pharaoh looked down on the marbled floor. He closed his eyes and deliberated for a decision. Realizing that considering the offer, as well as the price, a hasty choice could not be made right then and there. He resignedly sighed. "I need more time to think."

With a reassuring voice, the demon replied, "There is no hurry, dear Pharaoh. I will give you time to make your choice."

The tightlipped ruler asked, "How much time do I have?"

"I will return to you two nights from now - the eve of your fiftieth birthday. Choose wisely, for your decision is irrevocable."

The elderly monarch nodded grimly in agreement, "Yes, I understand."

The demon's eyes glowed red as he hissed, "Farewell, Pharaoh Atemu. Until we see each other again…."

Thick fog formed between them once again. This time, the entity disappeared – leaving Atemu alone to deliberate what was being offered to him.

Relieved that the supernatural experience was over for now, Atemu took deep breaths. He went outside his bedroom chambers towards the balcony, approaching the marble railing and leaning against it. He then wiped off the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead while conversing with the demonic entity.

In his youth, no monster or demon was able to shake his determination or courage. However, those days were so long ago and having to face the demon tonight reminded him of how vulnerable and afraid he was.

Atemu's tired amethyst eyes scanned his homeland once again. He struggled to gain some semblance of peace within him. As much as the entire land was serenely peaceful as her citizens were sleeping soundly in their respective homes, his mind ran like clockwork.

The impact of the years that passed by so quickly for Atemu hit him like a ton of bricks. In a blink of an eye, everything before him had drastically changed... His eyes glistened as he fought back the tears.

Eventually, the tears that Atemu had held back fell continuously on his withered hands. As he clenched his fists, his tears streamed more generously down his cheeks.

Atemu's greatest fear hit him even harder: it would only be a small matter of time wherein he would join the ranks of the dead and forgotten. No one would remember the legacy he would be leaving behind, and the citizens that he had made sacrifices for would never know him for the person that he truly was.

He further shuddered as he stared at the pyramid that was meant to be his final resting place. His heart ached and his mind kept pestering his soul to accept the inevitable.

_Pharaoh Atemu's Point of View_

How I wish that I could tell everyone that I lived a good life. If I do so, though, the gods would be my witness on how I cover up that lie with a facade of happiness and contentment.

That is, if there would be anyone who would care to listen to my story - someone who would listen because of my true worth as a person, and not because I am the Pharaoh...

As I drew in a deep breath, one question came to mind: what should I do?

If that demon merely asked for my blood, I would be more than willing to give it to him at that moment. If it was my very life, I would have driven the cursed dagger against my flesh and end this dismal existence if it meant another chance for me to start life anew.

The entity asked for something much more precious than blood: my soul. What would happen if I should die while bound to a demonic contract? If my soul would belong to him...should I choose to make the pact, how would my soul reach the Afterlife?

By the gods, I thought that I would do anything just to achieve a fleeting moment of life. I have already sacrificed so much for Egypt and my people. Why do I have to make another sacrifice – and such a hefty one, to boot?

Are all my personal sacrifices not enough so that the gift that this demon offers me now could simply be given freely?

Yes, my heart may have said earlier that I would give up anything. Never in a million years, however, did I want to give up my soul. Why did it the demon have to ask for something so priceless? Once I make my decision – no matter what it would be – I could never take it back. Starting from the day that I make my decision, I have to bear all its consequences.

What if I do accept the cursed pact? What possibilities and opportunities would open up for me should I choose to give up my soul?

Why, I could be young again….

Such joy would it be to run, or even simply breathe air with the vibrancy of youth. Long have I missed those days that I could conduct affairs with such spontaneity and energy, and without having to worry what part of my body would ache the days after. For the first time in many years, I would be able to look into my reflection at the Nile without lamenting what time had cruelly taken away from me.

Oh, and the thought of regaining the splendor of a young physique, and not worry about aging another day...

With youth, I could fall in love with someone and have a family. Why was I so foolish as to not let a special someone enter into my life in my younger years? I never experienced the joy of loving someone with all my heart and soul, and to be loved back in return. I do not even know if I am capable of loving someone on that level right now.

Should I choose to accept this pact, I have another opportunity to live life - this time to its fullest extent. For many years, I have placed my country and my people before my own well-being. My mind could not even fathom the possibilities that would open up for me, once I say yes.

Maybe the gods have heard my prayers, after all. Maybe this demon might be the answer to what ails my heart and soul. However, did the gods sent this demon to test my spiritual fortitude? Will the gods send me to my damnation, should I choose to accept the pact?

Oh, Ra, what must I do? Is this demon a gift or a curse sent for me? Am I ready to give up something as precious as my very soul?

_General Point-of-View_

Still undecided, Atemu looked at the starry sky for an answer. When that failed, he slowly looked down. As he lamentably stared at his wrinkled hands, he resignedly sighed and quietly went inside his bedchambers. His heart was much heavier than it was before.

Throughout Atemu's restless sleep, the shadowy figure of the demon hovered over him...the latter making sure that the Pharaoh's inner demons would not give him peace for another night.

**_

* * *

Normal Disclaimer:_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Faust belongs to Goethe, Marlowe, and all others who currently own the rights to this literary piece._

_This fanfic, however, belongs to me._

_To the reader: this fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. The author is therefore released from any liability resulting from the material contained within._


	3. The Choice

**FAUST - YU-GI-OH STYLE**

**Chapter Three: The Choice

* * *

**

Pharaoh Atemu did not sleep well as he tossed and turned thinking about the demonic entity's proposal. If he did manage to sleep, his mind ran a myriad of interchanged possibilities and consequences should he accept the pact.

The sleepless nights took a physical toll on Atemu in the mornings. He could not get out of bed. Unbearable pain shot from his back and shoulder blades.

Per Atemu's request, the High Priest Set was asked to aid the ailing monarch. The high priest was not only gifted with a strong ka and disposition that could awaken the fiercest monsters trapped in stones, but was also endowed with the gift of alchemy and healing.

After being announced, Set slightly bowed before the Pharaoh's presence. He slowly straightened up and carefully placed his wooden box filled with various herbs, vials, and oils. He then gently assisted a pain-ridden Atemu in removing his upper garment.

The monarch gritted his teeth from the excruciating pain that radiated from his worn-out body.

Set laid his hands on the Pharaoh's back and closed his eyes - offering a prayer to Sekhmet before he administered his treatment. From his touch, he assessed that the monarch's ailment was now far worse than the previous occasions. Using his firm hands and dexterous fingers, the high priest meticulously and patiently massaged the ailing monarch from head to toe - concentrating mostly in the back and shoulder areas.

While doing so, the magical and healing energies emanating from the young priest - as well as the oils and herbs - gave Atemu the slow but sure relief that he was seeking.

"Your Majesty's body is rebelling against the abuses you give it," the high priest quietly commented.

"I could not sleep very well lately," Atemu responded in the middle of painful groans.

Tight-lipped, Set replied, "You are not resting under the goddess Sekhmet's care. You, my Pharaoh, are the living god on the Earth. Your physical well-being is important - whether it be you are a commoner or the ruler of Egypt."

"I appreciate your concern but there are too many matters to sort out," Atemu mumbled. He felt continued relief from Set's healing touch. He closed his tired eyes and gave in to the effects of the high priest's comforting treatment - lulling him to the sleep that he was deprived from for many nights.

When Set was done, he stared at the haggard figure that slept on the bed. He felt empathy and sorrow that such a tireless figure that he had known since childhood was trapped in an ailing and aging body. In all the alchemy and magic that he knew, the azure-eyed Set wished that he had known an incantation to revert time and bequeath its lease to the Pharaoh.

Since Set could not cheat time, even for the noblest of intentions, all he could do was to occasionally provide his service. After all, he felt that it was a small token compared to the sacrifices that the elderly monarch did for the entire country.

With the exception of the Pharaoh, Set dared not show such display of gentleness and understanding. For the others around him, he maintained his rigid demeanor - even crossing the line towards cruelty, if the occasion necessitated such behavior.

After Set stood for minutes and made sure that Atemu was sound asleep, the priest slowly placed a linen sheet to cover his patient's body, quietly exited out of the bedchambers, and firmly instructed the guards not to let anyone disturb the Pharaoh.

* * *

The eve of Atemu's fiftieth birthday finally came.

As Atemu had done every evening since his youth, he busied himself with the mountain of papyrus scrolls that needed his attention and approval. However, his mind was too pre-occupied - anticipating the demonic visitor who promised to return for his decision.

In the middle of the night, the desert air blew its eerie and chilly presence within his chambers.

The hairs from the nape of Atemu's neck stood up and chills traveled throughout his spine. Neatly rolling the papyrus he was reading and carefully placing it back in the pile of his table, he stood up from his chair. He then walked until he reached the same spot he stood two nights ago when the demon first appeared.

Atemu muttered under his breath as his eyes scanned his bedchambers, "He is here..."

The heavy fog rolled from the balcony and seeped within his room - completely covering the marbled floor. A pentagram illuminated in front of Atemu.

Eventually, a shadow eerily crept out from the mystical illumination and solidified into the demonic entity. With arms crossed in front of it, it asked in a low voice, "So what is your decision, dear Pharaoh?"

Unflinching, Atemu declared, "I have already considered it."

"What would it be, then?"

Without hesitation, the Pharaoh quietly said, "I will take your offer..."

The entity gave a quiet and malevolent smirk. "I am glad you accept. I do remind you..."

"The pact is irrevocable. Yes, I understand..."

Burning red eyes illuminated in the darkness - meeting the elderly monarch's unwavering amethyst gaze. "By accepting, do you also embrace the consequences of the pact?"

After deeply breathing, Atemu responded, "I do."

As soon as he responded, a vortex formed above the demon's head - thereby producing a jeweled dagger and a blank papyrus. The two objects then rested on the demon's left palm. The golden dagger - studded with precious gems - glinted mercilessly in the dark.

"Then we begin sealing our pact. Give me your arm." The demon then extended its sinister and monstrous right hand.

Atemu took a long look at the demon's hand and arm. Eventually, his gaze trailed up to the demon's warped face and glowing red eyes. For a moment, he hesitated. However, his desire to gain a second chance in life dominated within his heart. Upon solidifying his resolve, he said, "Before I accept the pact, tell me your name."

"I am Zork, dear Pharaoh. Now give me your arm."

Atemu extended his arm and rested it on the demon's hand. He tightly closed his eyes and quickly bit his lips as the demon gashed his arm. The unnerving silence was eerily disturbed by the trickles of his blood generously dripping on the marbled floor.

Zork gave Atemu the dagger and instructed the latter to do the same on his arm. Seconds after thick black liquid oozed from a deep wound, the demon then said, "Wrap your wounded arm over mine and let our flesh touch. Let the blood drip on the papyrus."

Man and demon locked arms and clenched their fists. They allowed their blood to mingle on the papyrus - soaking it until it turned completely blood-red. A pentagram then appeared in the middle of the papyrus. The blood coagulated until it formed into red hieroglyphic texts - formalizing the demonic pact between Atemu and Zork.

The entity intently stated, "Tomorrow, the day that the land celebrates your birth, will mark the beginning of our pact. You will get all that you desire, beginning with what is most earnest in your heart. What do you desire to obtain first?"

The Pharaoh grimly replied, "I wish to be young again."

With a knowingly evil smile, Zork commented, "Then you will have your first wish and much more. We will definitely see each other more often, now that we are one. Farewell for now, dear Pharaoh Atemu."

The pentagram that marked the demon's entrance reappeared and reclaimed Zork. Along with the demon's disappearance, the fog dissipated - leaving Atemu alone once again in his bedchambers.

Atemu looked at his deeply wounded arm, contemplating whether he had made the right decision. The pain of the deep gash throbbed and made him feel weaker than usual. However, before his very eyes, the wound magically healed - as if it had never been inflicted.

The Pharaoh then went to bed, even though he knew that tonight would be another sleepless one for him. Tossing and turning, he was bothered by both his conscience and his anticipation of what would be in store for him beginning tomorrow.

* * *

Tonight was the feast of Atemu's fiftieth birthday.

Egyptian and foreign nobility, politicians, counselors, and esteemed citizens were present to give homage. The heralds sounded their instruments, preparing the eager throng for the Pharaoh's entrance. The huge ornate doors to the throne room opened, revealing the royal guest of honor and his entourage of six priests.

Everyone bowed to give tribute and respect for the celebrant.

As soon as Atemu reached his throne, he turned around to face and thank the crowd. Before he opened his mouth, he felt a magical surge of energy travel through his frail body.

The crowd gasped as a bright light shone from above and basked the Pharaoh in seemingly-divine light.

The six priests, who normally stood three on each side of the throne, backed away and joined the throng. All looked in astonishment - not knowing if the illumination was a blessing from the gods, or a curse.

Atemu knew that the event before him was the result of the pact. He mused, as he intently saw and surely felt his wrinkled hands slowly return to their former strength and youthful firmness, "It has begun..."

Unbeknownst to everyone, Zork lurked in the shadows behind one of the grand pillars and read the Pharaoh's thoughts. With his malevolently glowing red eyes focused on a rejuvenating Atemu, he quietly chuckled, "It truly has begun, dear Pharaoh. Today marks the beginning of your destruction."

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer:_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Faust belongs to Goethe, Marlowe, and all others who currently own the rights to this literary piece._

_This fanfic, however, belongs to me._

_To the reader: this fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. The author is therefore released from any liability resulting from the material contained within._


	4. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

**FAUST - YU-GI-OH STYLE**

**Chapter Four: Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

* * *

**

Slowly but surely, the wheels of time reverted back as they transformed the fifty-year-old Pharaoh Atemu into a sixteen-year-old young man in front of everyone.

Set was astonished to see that his earlier prayers for the monarch who he admired had just come true. His azure eyes were transfixed at the dramatic sight before them. He had unexplainable feelings as his sapphire eyes traveled from the Pharaoh's head...down to the latter's toes...and then back up again. He stared at the sleek muscular body, bronzed smooth skin, and handsome face that he knew about only by word of mouth from the elders. Eventually, his eyes deeply gazed into amethyst eyes that became more expressive and animated as the rejuvenation continued.

Unnerving silence followed Atemu's transformation.

Minutes later, some of the attendees whispered among themselves. The elderly men - who began to talk louder amongst themselves - exchanged many memories from the monarch's younger days. The women - whether they be young or old - approvingly eyed at the monarch. There were still gasps of disbelief and awe coming from the others. Although reactions differed, everyone's eyes were focused on him.

Atemu's now-lively amethyst eyes scanned the room. He was outwardly composed but inwardly afraid that the throng might suspect that there was black magic involved in his rejuvenation. His clothes now hung looser than it did before as the muscles of his body were now firm.

Set - who observed the crowd's mixed reactions - raised his hand to silence the attendees. Once he received their attention, he audibly declared, "The gods have blessed the Pharaoh with another lease in life! Long live, Pharaoh Atemu!"

"Long live!" happily cried out the crowd numerous times. Due to Set's prompting, the whispers quickly turned into applause and cheers that grew louder by the minute.

Pharaoh Atemu gazed at Set with heartfelt gratitude. His eyes misted from the crowd's warm reception and acceptance. Once he smiled, the six priests returned to their post - which were three on each side of the Pharaoh's throne. Set, as usual, stood on Atemu's immediate right.

As the flock of graceful dancers emerged to entertain the crowd, Atemu prompted Set to come closer. He then whispered to the high priest, "Would you accompany me?"

Azure eyes went wide in wonder as their owner asked, "What about our guests, dear Pharaoh?"

"We will return shortly," assured Atemu as he still watched the entertainment before him, "I just need to change my clothing."

"Ah, yes," remarked Set with new understanding laced in his voice upon looking at the awkwardly loose garment. "I will be honored to accompany you."

After motioning four sentries to approach him, Atemu advised the other high priests, "I will return shortly. Please stay and enjoy this celebration with our citizens." Once the remaining high priests slightly bowed, the young Pharaoh rose from his throne and exited out through the side.

Set walked immediately behind Atemu. Four guards followed them a few feet behind.

As the Pharaoh and the high priest walked side by side, the azure-eyed young man remarked while pointing back at the ongoing entertainment, "I had no doubt that your Majesty enjoyed such spectacles even before this miracle. Youth brings an entirely new perspective to such sights, especially since you have the wisdom to appreciate everything in life."

With a gentle and knowing smirk, the Pharaoh glanced sideways. "It truly does..."

Minutes later, the Pharaoh and his entourage arrived at his bedchambers. The four sentries waited outside along with four others that maintained constant watch outside the bedchambers. Atemu and Set went inside.

As the young Pharaoh changed his clothes behind a linen screen - unable for anyone to see what was behind it but audible enough to have a conversation, he then said to the high priest, "I thank you, Set, for your loyalty to the throne. If your father was still with us, you would have made him proud."

Set gave Atemu a reminiscing smirk upon hearing his father being praised. "It is my honor to serve. My father had told me so much of your accomplishments. You have led everyone towards Egypt's greatness. He laid down his life in the battlefields. I have prayed for Egypt's glory to continue under a kind ruler. Thank the gods for giving you such an invaluable gift, for the same gift is also the answer to my prayers. There must be a divine reason for its bequeathal."

A tightlipped Pharaoh responded, "I intend to live and enjoy life one day at a time...just the way that I should have done before."

Set's eyes narrowed as he heard a hint of negativity from the young monarch's words. "Your Highness has lived a full life. You have been doing great service to Egypt and will continue leaving a legacy for many generations to remember."

Atemu chuckled and shook his head. He placed his hands behind his back. "You patronize me too much, High Priest Set."

The azure-eyed high priest's voice became quietly firm. "_Patronizing_ is the mark of an insincere coward. I _never_ patronize and I _rarely_ praise anyone - no matter who that person might be. You, out of all people, must know that."

Atemu raised his eyebrow at Set's comment. Along with a light smirk that expressed his appreciation, he responded, "Yes, I do know you too well. Your honesty is always refreshing. Other people would not even dare state their opinion before me."

"I mean no disrespect, but the observation I just gave about my Lord is based on my assessment."

The amethyst-eyed monarch then stepped out wearing another linen outfit which still hung loose on his body but nonetheless was much better fitting than the one he had on earlier. He then went towards a gold chest filled with gold bands that he loved but were not able to wear for decades due to loss of muscle and weight gain. A smirk radiated from his face as the arm and wrist bands fit perfectly. He knew that they complemented his now-tanned skin and muscular body.

"The royal seamstresses will be hard at work for the next weeks," approvingly commented Set with his customary smirk while walking out of the bedchambers with Atemu.

One of the commanders for the outside sentries ran towards the Pharaoh and High Priest. He abruptly stopped in front of them, knelt on one knee, and said in between breaths, "A thousand pardons, dear Pharaoh and Lord Set..."

A tightlipped Atemu nodded and said, "Rise and speak, commander."

Now much calmer, the commander stood up and reported, "There is a heavy sandstorm plaguing the land."

Set and Atemu stared at each other in wonder. The high priest, whose demeanor changed to his customary rigidity now that they were with others, remarked to the commander, "There was no sandstorm earlier. There were no indications that the weather would turn against us."

"It must have developed during the festivities, Lord Set."

The azure-eyed young man firmly said, "Return to your post, commander. We will deal with the situation."

Immediately after the commander respectfully bowed before them and left, the Pharaoh told Set, "Once we return to the throne room, have Isis arrange overnight accommodations for the citizens and foreign guests present. They will be our palace guests until the sandstorm subsides."

With a respectful nod, the high priest replied, "As you wish..."

After minutes of silence as they walked back towards the throne room, the monarch cleared his throat. "I do have a request, Set. When the sandstorm settles, I would like you to accompany me as I explore our land. Unlike before, I am not familiar with the everyday conduct of life."

"Are you referring to the mannerisms and customs of our younger citizens?"

"Yes, I am. I need to be reacquainted with the times, being that my circumstances changed for the better."

As Set smirked, he placed his right hand above his heart and gave a slight nod. "I will be honored to escort my Lord when that time comes."

The small entourage - led by the Pharaoh - entered through the side...

The entertainment was still ongoing as Atemu and Set took their respective places.

As instructed, Set relayed to Isis her orders and the two worked together to solidify the accommodations. The two high priests finished just in time for the part of the celebration wherein gifts were given to the Pharaoh.

The gift-giving rites ran long as dignitaries and nobility from foreign soil gave their respective gifts fit for a great monarch. The citizens - ranging from children to the elderly - also did their share of paying homage to Atemu with their smaller but equally treasured tokens. Each waited for his or her turn for an audience with the Pharaoh.

Two guards accompanied a young woman with long brown hair for her turn. Once she stood before the young monarch, she bowed. "Forgive me, my Lord. My family would like to commemorate this blessed day by giving you this..."

The young woman then walked closer, knelt at the foot of the throne, and raised her hands to present her gift.

Atemu stared at the present. He rose from his throne, relieved the young woman of the gift, and unraveled the royal purple fabric. He - along with the six high priests - were speechless in awe as they saw the long royal purple cape with simple but tasteful gold edging.

The Pharaoh then stared at the young woman and told her, "Rise and tell me your name."

As the young woman rose, her sapphire eyes stared into amethyst ones as she told the monarch, "My name is Teána, dear Pharaoh."

"You could have sold this fabric to add to your family's livelihood. You did not have to give this to me."

Teána replied with a gentle smile, "It is a rarity to give homage to the Living God of Egypt. No amount of gold or barter could ever equal this privilege. It would mean so much to my family if my Lord accepts our humble token of appreciation and respect."

While staring into the young lady's eyes, Atemu said with an appreciative grin, "I gladly accept your gift. Thank you."

Teána's expressive eyes went wide, as they gleamed with tears of joy. "Oh, thank you, my liege! My mother and cousins would be most happy!"

Atemu slightly frowned. "Are your mother and cousins here?"

"No, my Liege. Seren is at home with my mother. My cousin Jono is here at the palace."

"Where is Jono?"

"He is a palace sentry serving your Royal Highness for two years now."

"I am afraid you and Jono could not go home tonight. There is a sandstorm outside. The palace will provide shelter for those who are here."

Seeing extreme worry creep over Teána's gentle face, Atemu consolingly added, "I believe that your mother and cousin will also wish for your safety. Talk with your cousin Jono and seek his counsel about this."

With a faint smile, Teána quietly told the Pharaoh, "Thank you, my Lord. You are most kind." She then bowed before him before leaving to see Jono.

As Teána exited out of the throne room, Set slightly bent down and matter-of-factly whispered to Atemu's ear, "Her gesture, my dear Pharaoh, is another demonstration of what I just told you earlier. Our people are happy with your reign. It appears that many others share my sentiments regarding the Living God of Egypt."

A tightlipped Atemu kept his amethyst eyes locked at Teána. Her gentle face and expressive eyes were emblazoned in his memory. There was something beautiful and graceful in her simplicity - something that he never saw in the many princesses and noblewomen that were presented to him in his court for decades. She may be a common citizen, but something in her demeanor impressed the young Pharaoh.

The longer that Atemu thought about the young woman, the more that it made him smile and long for her...all while Set observed in silence and felt unsettled in spite of his earlier kind words.

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfic, however, is mine. Until next chapter, folks._


	5. Bonds

**YU-GI-OH – Faust Yu-Gi-Oh Style**

**Chapter Five – Bonds

* * *

**

_**To the Readers**_

_It has been a long time. I missed writing this story and I miss all your reviews letting me know how I am doing so far with this story. I have also been getting e-mails here and there from the last time that I updated to just a few weeks ago wondering if I would finish the story._

_I intend to finish this story. In fact, I intend to finish all my work-in-progress stories. Life and work caught up on me, but I am still set to finish these projects. It is a humbling honor knowing that there are others out there who are still wanting to know what would happen next in my fanfics._

_I hope that this long-awaited chapter will be enjoyed by all of you just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I dedicate this all to you who have been waiting for this to come out._

_A special dedication goes to __**A Bit of Happiness**__…**Kaira-chan**...**Lady Kalan**...and to all the lovely people who left reviews at **YGO Good Fics**, here at via email, and any other method known to man - all of them encouraging me to finish this story. I know quite a few people have been waiting for an update on this story for a very long time. Thank you all for everything…._

_**Warmest regards,**_

_**PJ Zatken

* * *

**_

The festivities continued...

Motioning Set to come closer to him, Atemu then told the high priest, "I am about to retire. Give me time to prepare for the evening before coming to my chambers. I wish to speak with you."

Minutes after Set gave an affirmative nod to his directive, the young Pharaoh bade leave to his guests and the citizens. Everyone clapped for him as he descended the throne, all being happy for the gift of youth that the gods have just bestowed upon him.

The Pharaoh pondered as he walked the long series of hallways towards his chambers under heavy guard. He was touched with how events turned out in his fiftieth birthday. He could also feel as to how happy everyone was for him, that feeling of his affirmed through the aura that he felt from his sentinels as they escorted him.

Upon entering his bedchambers and seeing the four maidservants who normally helped him hand and foot bow before him, he gave the maidservants leave for the evening.

Knowing that the Pharaoh wished to be alone in the evenings from time to time, the maidservants bowed before him once more and left.

As soon as Atemu was alone, he set the Millennium Puzzle on his bed.

The Puzzle activated and the room was immediately filled with such dark aura.

Atemu knew that he was not alone but that did not stop him from conducting his business. He stripped, stepped, and soaked in the bath that the servants prepared for him. The warmth of the water helped him relax his frayed nerves and tired body. He took in a deep breath, concentrating on the fragrance of rose and other soothing herbal oils mixed within the water.

Dark mist continued to come out from the Puzzle and spread throughout Atemu's bedchambers. Eventually, the dark mist collected and formed into a dark silhouette of Zork.

"Congratulations on your rebirth tonight, Pharaoh Atemu," said Zork as his shadow slid close to where Atemu stood.

"Thank you…" was Atemu's response while his eyes remained closed, still focused on the bath's relaxing effects.

There was a long period of silence between them, with Atemu nearby done with his bath before Zork said, "My, my…. You have turned out so well as a young man. Everyone was impressed. Did you hear how loud they cheered for you? And yet, you do not seem to be pleased."

Taking in a deep breath, Atemu's murmured reply which reverberated due to the water and the size of his chamber was, "It would just be temporary. As temporary as it is, I am pleased. I am happy that the people are glad for me."

Through mental telepathy, Zork told Atemu while keeping his shadowy form, _"We now have a link with each other, dear Pharaoh. We could talk without words. I do not have access to your innermost thoughts, but we could communicate in your mind."_

Atemu's eyes narrowed as he just finished washing up. While he wore his tunic to get ready for bed once he finished working on his scrolls, he mentally replied to Zork, _"Your words are not an assurance to me. How am I supposed to know that you are telling me the truth?"_

"_Do you have a choice in the matter? Would you rather be talking aloud and have others think that their Pharaoh is carrying a conversation without anyone in his room? Do you not see that as something that would raise the suspicion on others?"_

Atemu then sat down behind his worktable and mountains of scrolls. He did not respond to Zork's questions, which Zork took as a sign that the Pharaoh agreed with his rationale of why they should communicate via mental telepathy from now on.

The demon broke the silence between them with a chuckle. _"Ah, yes… Your youth may be temporary, but it gave you a longer lease in life. If you do well and something strikes my interest, we could always make another deal. Take for example that young woman in your court today…the one who gave you that lovely gift…."_

Atemu's eyes narrowed at he looked at Zork. He stopped writing and had the writing instrument clutched in his hand. "I should _not_ have made that pact with you, but I am a man of my word. I have no regrets in the pact I will face whatever consequences my choices would bring."

"_If I know any better, I would say you have feelings for this woman."_

Atemu's nonchalant reply as he continued writing on a scroll was, _"You are deluded. I just met her. I merely returned the kindness and reverence that she extended towards me. Must you put malice in every action done or every word uttered around me?"_

Zork basically let out a deep laugh as he approached Atemu. _"Oh, am I?"_

Zork's shadow then grew as he stood behind the now-young pharaoh. As his shadow literally hovered over Atemu, he said, _"The eyes __never__ tell lies, dear Pharaoh. If your eyes could speak, you were __this__ short from going down on bended knees and asking that woman for her hand…or maybe you were thinking about her warming up your bed and your body tonight…."_

Silence reigned between Zork and Atemu for a while, with Atemu keeping busy with what he was writing on the scrolls. After all, the scrolls pertained to tomorrow's discussion with the seven High Priests regarding matters inside and outside Egypt.

Secondly, the young pharaoh was ignoring Zork. He did not care to discuss matters that he thought was rubbish.

Yet Zork did not stop. Chuckling heartily here and there as his perverted mind kept him entertained, he could not help but tell the other, _"I would be much willing to give you anything you wish in exchange for her."_

Atemu gave Zork a death glare. _"Leave her alone, Zork. She has __nothing__ to do with our pact."_

Suddenly, there was a knock on Atemu's door….

A startled Atemu's eyes widened for a second. Once he blinked his eyes and regained his composure, he asked, "Who is it?"

One of the sentinels outside his bedchambers announced behind the door, "The High Priest Set seeks an audience with you, my lord!"

Atemu's eyes lit up. His heart and mood lightened up once he heard the guard mention Set's name. He then told the sentry, his tone not showing the change of his mood, "Send the High Priest in!"

The two heavy doors of Atemu's bedchambers opened and Set entered the room. Once the new arrival was inside, the sentries closed the doors to give the high priest and the Pharaoh privacy.

Set bowed before Atemu and then reported, "High Priestess Isis arranged tonight's accommodations for everyone. They will be staying here at the palace. I just finished ensuring that everyone was comfortable before I came to see you."

A tightlipped yet gentle smile escaped Atemu's lips. Since Set came in, he focused his attention on the high priest and what the other had to say. "That is good to hear. Thank you for taking care of our guests in my stead."

The Pharaoh and high priest were silent, one waiting for the other to speak.

Atemu could see that Set seemed unsettled for a minute. He also saw the latter's demeanor change, so he asked, "Is anything troubling you, Set?"

Set was startled that Atemu called him by his first name. He was most especially startled in the friendly tone that the monarch used when his name was mentioned. He was silent for a couple of minutes before he replied, "No trouble, my lord. Tonight brought about such a pleasant change for you. It would just take time adjusting to many things."

When Atemu could not figure out the high priest's thoughts and feelings just by merely gazing into the other's blue eyes, he asked, "I do not quite understand what you mean. Why…. Why don't you tell me?"

It took a while for Set to reply, which was uncommon for the young high priest. "You normally summon for me when your body punishes you – either at night or when you wake. You also normally ask me to accompany you on your journeys in case something ails you along the way. I am glad that you would not need my services any longer in that area. At least not for a long while…."

"You do not have to do such menial things for me anymore."

Taken aback and embarrassed, Set stammered, "No, my lord. I did not mean it that way. I…"

Since Atemu sensed that Set was clamming up, he used a gentler voice. "This is unlike you, Set. Speak your mind out as you always have done in the past. I may be young again, but I am still very much the same person. Since we have known each other, have I ever dissuaded you from telling me _exactly_ what you think?"

The high priest shook his head quietly. He then looked into Atemu's eyes and broke his silence. "My words are more of out of lament. I am glad that the gods gave you a renewed lease in youth. I am happy that they gave you a longer lease in life. Such gifts include a spry body that could withstand abuse brought about by work and recklessness."

Atemu listened attentively as Set continued explaining, "I always enjoyed serving you. I do not consider my task of giving you relief and being your companion as menial. I consider these as privileges…privileges that I would no longer enjoy now that…"

"Now that I am young again…? Is that it?"

There was a pause between them which made Set more uncomfortable as he gave a nod, acknowledging that Atemu was accurate in his assessment. Once he regained his composure, he murmured, "I should not be lamenting it, but I cannot help but feel that way. I am sorry."

Thinking for a while at what Set just disclosed to him, Atemu then lifted his head to face Set. "Do you think that I would stop and change how I conduct my life and affairs just because I am young again?"

As azure eyes met amethyst ones, Set replied, "I really do not know the answer to that, my lord."

Atemu's eyes then shifted from Set to the scrolls on his desk. During the silence between them, he thought about the blessing that he now had behind the cursed pact that he had made with Zork.

The monarch looked into Set's eyes for a long time before he said, "Some things will change. One of them has something to do with the way you address me when we are alone. The second has something to do with the way we are with each other while we enjoy privacy."

Looking at Atemu and listening, Set's narrowed eyes widened as he heard Atemu request, "Will you call me by my first name when we are alone?"

Shocked over what he just heard, Set's gaze remained transfixed on Atemu.

"Are you going to deny me my earnest wish, _Set_?"

After a short pause, Set replied in a quiet tone, "No… No, my lord…. But…"

"We always had a good rapport with each other. It would change a bit now that you and I are nearly the same age in body. I want our bond with each other to evolve into a friendship."

An embarrassed Set's answer was, "We have always been friends before, my…. Atemu…"

The Pharaoh smiled a bit over Set's compliance of his recent request, especially since he knew how rigid Set could be in terms of consistency and persistence of doing what the latter thought was right.

To acknowledge his heartfelt appreciation, Atemu used a softer and informal tone as he said, "I need someone that I could trust, Set. Mahado was my most trusted friend, ally, and confidante. I grieved his loss and yearned for him for many years…until you came along. You are so different from him, yet you bear the same strength of conviction and character. I hope that you would find a friendship with me as acceptable."

Not knowing what really to say and somewhat being sheepish about the entire conversation, Set eventually replied, "On the contrary, it is _I_ who should say that. I…."

The monarch watched and waited for Set, seeing that the high priest was struggling with this request for reasons unknown. "Pray tell me what is on your mind…"

Then Set gave the Pharaoh a look, his azure eyes reflecting the authenticity of his words as he added, "I am honored…and humbled…to be your friend, Atemu. You know my reasons why…or have you forgotten what had been written on the scrolls of history during your father's time?"

Atemu was again reminded of another gift brought about by youth – a retentive memory. Set's hint helped him remember the dark past associated with the high priest…a past whose bitter stigma had been transferred from generation to generation.

A past that to Atemu had been unjustly transferred to Set since the high priest was born….

"Yes, Set. I am fully aware of your past. I stood by my decision when I chose you to become my high priest. I even stood against Mahado and you know how much I value his counsel."

"That was the first and only time that you did not heed High Priest Mahado's advice. I would never forget that day."

Atemu's tone was laced in the gentle yet warm smile that escaped his lips. "It all happened in the past. We learn from the past and then move on. The sins of the father…on in this case, _forefathers_…should not be the sin of the children. It is true that Akunadin was considered to have greatly sinned against the throne and against Egypt, but he was a man. Men make mistakes."

"I thank you, Atemu. I will never forget the day I became one of your high priests…and I will never forget tonight…the night that I truly became your friend…."

"So now that the formalities are out of the way, please remember these important facts. You will _always_ be my trusted companion on journeys just as you have always been in the past. It would be _your_ choice whether you wish to continue being my physician or wish to delegate that to someone else. I will respect your decision. You have my word. If I ever deviate on my vow to you, you have permission to harshly remind me to be a man of my word."

After letting out a subtle sigh, Atemu added, "You have time to think about this…"

Set crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a bit indignant. "I do not need time to think. I wish to continue what I have been doing for you. I insist."

"Good. That makes me feel even better," said Atemu as he gave Set a warmer smile, amused and glad at the same time that Set was doing his best to be comfortable around him.

The young high priest put a hand over his heart and bowed before the Pharaoh. "Good night, Atemu…"

"Good night to you as well…."

As Set was about to leave, Atemu called Set's name and Set turned around.

Once Atemu had Set's attention, Atemu said with a smile, "We are equals when we are alone, Set – remember? A _friend_ does not bow to another."

A rueful smile escaped Set's lips. "Old habits are hard to break." His smile then turned into a gentle smirk as he added, "Then why do we not bow to each other if we feel like it?"

Chuckling and becoming amused with Set's usual way of compromising, Atemu placed his hand over his heart and bowed before Set. The gesture was his acknowledgement that he accepted Set's proposal.

Atemu then straightened out and approached Set. He smiled warmly as he walked Set to the door and gave the other a friendly pat on the back.

After they exchanged nods, Atemu closed the door and then returned to his work.

Before Atemu had the chance to be engrossed in the scroll that he just selected to review from the pile, Zork's whispered words wrapped in his mind….

"_So you fancy another one. I should have known…"_

Atemu stopped reading the scroll before him and asked Zork. This time, his annoyance with the demon was evident. _"What are you talking about?"_

"_The eyes __never__ tell lies. You fancy the young woman and you have feelings for your High Priest. I truly do not blame you for doing so."_

After letting out a snort and then shaking his head, Atemu continued reading the scroll. Once that was done, he wrote on the scroll as preparation for council discussions tomorrow.

Knowing fully well that Atemu was ignoring him, a twisted smirk escaped Zork's lips. _"I wonder who you would spare between the two when the time comes, Pharaoh Atemu."_

Atemu glared at Zork for a couple of seconds and then resumed writing out his thoughts on the scroll. The conversation between the two of them stopped as Atemu focused on his work. He knew that the dark one was going to stay in his chambers whether he liked it or not, so he chose to simply ignore everything around him except the scrolls.

The demon watched Atemu in silence, hovering over the Pharaoh from time to time as the stack of unattended scrolls decreased until none were left. He then watched as Atemu cleaned his hands and then went to bed.

As Atemu fell asleep, Zork's form solidified as he watched the young Pharaoh sleep. He asked as if Atemu was still awake to respond, _"Oh, __this__ will be interesting. The peasant girl or the high priest…both beautiful to behold and close to your heart…"_

There was the expected silence as Atemu continued to sleep.

Zork then smirked. His eyes glowed red with malevolent glee. _"Teána or Set…? Who would you choose? Should we put __that __to the test, dear Atemu?"_

**End of Chapter Five

* * *

**

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters are copyrighted properties of Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction belongs to PJ Zatken._


End file.
